Don't Think
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: This is a fanfiction for Cuanta Vida which is a fancomic of TF2. This is a christmas present for a friend. YAOI PWP NSFW


Medic is dead. Heavy doesn't know that Spy killed him. As for red Spy, they hoped he was down and out for a bit. For now they were safe. Spy helped Scout back to his room, they were quiet the whole way. Even though Scout was mentally jumping around because Spy had his arm around his waist. Finally they made it to Scouts room. Spy sat Scout an the bed then sat himself on the chair by his desk. They regarded each other for a moment. Spy looked like he hadn't slept well in days, and Scout looked a tad worse for wear. "I'm sorry about your leg injury." Sais Spy finally, he didn't know what else to say; the atmosphere was so tense. "Ah it's nothin' cockfag." Responded Scout. To prove this point he got up on one leg and hopped a few steps towards. He was smiling and Spy couldn't help but smile back. Scout continued hopping towards Spy but tripped over something underneath some clothes. Spy caught him inches before he hit the floor, unable to contain his laughter. Scout blushed; humiliated. "Stop fuckin' laughin'! It's harder than it looks." Snapped Scout. Spy continued to chuckle underneath his breath, bringing Scout back over to the bed. Scout looked away, still pissed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Apologized Spy, fighting back a grin. Scout was going to ignore him longer but he had more pressing issues to deal with. "Did you think about it?" asked Scout. Spy had to think about it for a second to figure out what Scout was talking about. "Non sorry, not with everything that's been happening. I didn't get the chance." Admitted Spy. Scout let out an irritated sigh before shifting over to quickly straddle Spy. "Scout wha-"  
"Jeremy, my name's Jeremy." Interrupted Scout, his hands traveling up Spy's chest to rest on his shoulders.  
"Jeremy." Mumbled Spy, instinctively putting his hands on Scout's waist.  
"What's there to think about? I can make you feel really good. You'll love it, I promise." Said Scout softly, bringing himself closer to Spy until they were centimeters apart. "Please Spy."  
"My name's Jordi." Answered Spy; nervously. Spy closed off the last space between him, kissing Scout softly as if he was a dream that would end with the slightest wrong move. Scout was having none of that! He yanked on Spy's tie, kissing him roughly. When Spy pulled back to breath Scout hissed "I'm a man damnit! You don't need to be gentle." Spy abruptly flipped their positions, pinning Scout to the bed and holding his hands above his head. He bit down on Scout's lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. "Do you like this better mon amour?" growled Spy, forcing his knee between Scout's legs. Scout moaned, grinding against Spy's knee. His face was flushed, he looked incredibly sexy to Spy. "I-I'm supposed to be pleasuring you." Panted Scout, sitting up to undo Spy's pants and pull them down past his erection. Scout licked the tip then took it down his throat with practiced ease. Spy sighed in pleasure, running his fingers through Scout's short blond hair. Scout bobbed his head back and forth, just barely scraping his teeth over the shaft every few strokes. He had only dreamed of doing this to Spy, he wanted to do a good job. Spy moaned in pleasure, it had been a long time since anyone did this to him.  
"Jeremy I'm going to cum." Moaned Spy. Instead of pulling back Scout went faster, doubling his efforts. Spy cried out as his came, spilling himself into Scout's waiting mouth. Scout swallowed most of it, pulling Spy down for a kiss and spilling the rest into his mouth. Spy's eyes widened at the taste but he still swallowed it when Scout pulled away. "Can I fuck you?" asked Jeremy; his own cock was painfully restrained inside his pants. "Oui mais moi premier baiser s'il vous plait." answered Spy, pulling Scout closer for another heated kiss. Scout's hand wandered down to jerk Spy's now half-hard cock.  
"I hope there was a yes in that somewhere." said Scout breathlessly, yanking off his own shirt and tossing it on the floor. They undressed quickly, tossing their clothes out of the way. Scout took a bottle of lube out of his desk and popped the lid open.  
"Eh 'ow should I do this?" asked Spy, he figured the easiest position would be with him on his hands and knees. Scout slicked his fingers with the clear gel.  
"Lay on your back, spread your legs." Directed Scout. Spy did just what he asked, literally quivering with excitement. Scout slipped one finger in fairly easily, leaning down to suck on Spy's cock as he worked the other two in.  
"I'm ready." Assured Spy, rocking himself on Scout's fingers. Scout pulled his fingers out, spreading lube over his cock and positioning himself at Spy's entrance.  
"I love you Jordi." Declared Scout as he pushed in all the way.  
"Jeremy." Moaned Spy, his entrance clamped down hard on the intrusion.  
"God you're so fuckin' tight." Moaned Scout, pushing in and out roughly. It didn't take Scout long to find Spy's prostate and soon they were rutting into each other, shouting things in French and English. Spy came again, mostly on himself. Scout came soon after.  
"Jordi." Moaned Scout, cumming deep inside the other man. Scout pulled out, collapsing beside Spy and wrapping his arms around him.  
"I 'ave to say that was very good." Admitted Spy, pulling the covers over them. Scout kissed Spy's neck, snuggling closer into him. He was already falling asleep. "I love you too Jeremy." 


End file.
